A Masters Strength
by FellyX
Summary: After his loss at the Unova League Ash Ketchum decides that it's time for him to take his training more seriously, after 3 weeks of being a home he decides to go on one last journey, a journey to reach the top!


**Welcome to my 2nd Fanfic, I apologize in advance for each chapters length as I am also writing The Future with Surprises along side this and both will be updated as soon as possible.**

**Know on with the Story!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokémon Company, Game Freaks or Cartoon Network. The characters written within this fic are solely based upon the fictional characters created by these companies, and the story is not meant to, nor will it receive any monetary funding.

**A MASTERS STRENGTH**

**Chapter 1**

We join a 15 year old Ash Ketchum walking along Route 1, with his ever so faithful companion Pikachu, they have just left Pallet Town after deciding that it was time to take his training more seriously.

Ash returned from Unova 3 weeks ago after another loss at the Vertress Conference, after his loss he secluded himself from his current travelling companions.

_**Start Flashback**_

"Dammit how the fuck! Top 8!" Ash yelled as he slammed his fists against the wall of the room he _was staying in during the conference, "I know what you mean Ash it's ridiculous." said Pikachu_ equally upset at the loss letting loose small amounts of static from his cheeks, Ash can understand Pikachu perfectly because of the bond they share.

"I mean we did everything right, right buddy? It's not the Pokémon's fault they tried to the best of their abilities… I'm such an Idiot! It's me it's just the fact I'm a useless trai_-""Don't you dare finish that sentence Ash! I know you better than anyone and it's not you!"_ Pikachu said firing a small thunderbolt at the raven haired trainer. _"I mean look at me I'm one of the strongest Pikachu's in the world and I know for a fact if I wasn't your Pokémon I would never be at this strength."_

"But."

"_But nothing Ash! Look you gave your other Pokémon choices, choices most trainers never give to their Pokémon it what makes you unique, remember back to when after Lt. Surge's Raichu pummelled me to the ground?"_ Pikachu asked his trainer, "yeah" _"He said that you should evolve me but even then you could of forced me to evolve but you didn't you gave me the choice so never say that you're a useless trainer because you're not!" _Pikachu said ending his rant.

"You know what buddy you're right thanks… huh I should probably go apologize to Cilan and Iris after giving them that death glare." Ash chuckled at the memory of them shrinking back in fear after the glare he gave them when they asked if he was alright. "Yeah even I had a shiver run down my spine I never saw that look in your eyes before… it promised pain." Said Pikachu recalling that particular moment in his mind and it honestly scared him. Ash apologized to Pikachu as they made his way out of his room, he silently walked up to where his friends are sitting, as they look on at him with apprehension.

"Hey you guys sorry about earlier I just had a bad moment, but don't worry I'm all good Pikachu shocked some sense into me." He said with his trademark grin, relief coming back to them, seeing their friend back to his usual self. "Don't worry about it Ash we're just glad you're okay." Replied Cilan as Iris nodded in agreement.

_**End Flashback**_

As Ash and Pikachu walked up Route 1 he realised a familiar spot nearby, "hey buddy you remember where we are?" asked the Trainer, _"Route 1 you moron."_ Pikachu said rolling his eyes at his trainer stupidity, "Very funny, I mean you remember anything specific about this spot?" _"Am I supposed to? Wait hold on a sec… Isn't this where Dexter called you an idiot."_ Pikachu replied with a smirk as he replayed the memory where the automated voice from the Pokédex insulted Ash, which is still to this day the funniest thing that he can remember.

"Really Pikachu out of what happened here that's the part you decide to member." Said Ash slightly irritated at the yellow rodent, _"well what else happened he-"_ Pikachu paled as a memory of a flock of Spearow that was slightly pissed, okay more than pissed off as they had the intention of killing.

"Looks like you remember now bud." Said Ash amused by his reaction, _"Yeah… about that how about we never think about that again." _"Agreed." said Ash "C'mon lets continue on if we are lucky we might reach Viridian before dinner." Ash and Pikachu then continued on their path to Viridian City.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review.**

**FellyX Out!**


End file.
